


Temporary Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Temporary Goodbye

Daisy shut her suitcase and looked around her room.

It looked bare.

But she was taking most of the things with her.

Daisy was going to England for 6 months on an exchange programme.

She had just finished her PhD and was invited to Cambridge.

"So, all packed?"

Daisy turned and saw her dads.

"Yup, all ready." said Daisy.

Daisy saw her dads were a little sad.

"Aw, come here you two." said Daisy.

She hugged them both very fiercely.

"I'm going to miss you two." said Daisy.

"We are going to miss you too." said Clint.

"This is the first time you are going to be gone for months." said Phil.

"Months will pass in no time. Plus you two will get more alone time." said Daisy.

"Point. But lets go. We'll drive you to the airport." said Clint.

Daisy nodded.

The family drove off to the airport.


End file.
